Naruto's Diary
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Kenangan indah Naruto bersama Sasuke. Semua tertulis dalam sebuah diary kecil milik Naruto. LEMON GAJE!


**A/n:** Nyahaha –ketewa evil ala mak lampir-, di hari SasuNaru ini kami malah buat LEMON, L-E-M-O-N. Nyahahaha… Oya, bagi yang baca di hp, kami sarankan untuk membaca di komputer ato laptop ato notebook ato mmp… –dibekep plus ditendang readers-. Okelah, enjoy…

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Alur cerita campuran, harus dibaca dengan ketekunan yang penuh –halah!!-. LEMON!!!! Otak bejad kami muncul!!

**Pairing:**

FemNaruXSasu or SasuXFemNaru?? We don't know… XD

**Summary:**

Kenangan indah Naruto bersama Sasuke. Semua tertulis dalam sebuah diary kecil milik Naruto. LEMON!!!

**Ket: **

_ =Italic_plus **Bold**; Diary

_ =Italic_; flashback

= Normal; real

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Dear, diary**_

_**Sasuke, apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?**_

_BRUK!!!_

_Suara sesuatu bertabrakan mengema di seluruh lorong sebuah gedung Universitas disusul dengan suara rintihan._

"_Aw…" _

_Suara kesakitan terdengar oleh seorang gadis, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua. Tangan kirinya memegang siku lengan kanannya yang sedikit bengkak. Posisinya jatuh terduduk, dangan pantatnya yang jatuh duluan dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan._

"_Hey! kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk…"_

_Bentak seseorang yang ditabrak oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Namun, lelaki itu masih beruntung, karena ia tidak terjatuh dan harus merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya masih berdiri tegak._

_Gadis itu tidak terima kalau dibilang seperti itu. Apalagi sama orang yang kasar begitu, bukanya minta maaf atau minimal menolonglah!_

"_Ekh!! Kamu yang nabrak aku duluan!" bentak gadis itu tidak terima. Otak keras kepalanya muncul._

"_Hah?! Bukanya kamu yang jalan gak pake mata?!" bentak sang lelaki membalas. Tentu saja ia tak mau kalah dengan seorang gadis, termasuk gadis ini._

_Gadis yang terjatuh itu berdiri. Ia membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut karena ia terjatuh. Mendengar jawaban dari sang leleki yang menabraknya atau ia tabrak, moodnya berubah menjadi buruk._

"_Heh!! Bisa lembut sama perempuan gak sih?" tanya sang gadis. Matanya menatap sang lelaki tajam._

_Mata onyx lelaki itu bersinar penuh amarah, yeah… itu tidak masalah untuk gadis itu, ia tak pernah takut pada siapapun. Rambut si lelaki seperti, err… pantat ayam mungkin? Setidaknya itu menurut gadis itu._

"_Ekh!! Ternyata kau perempuan?" tanya lelaki bermata onyx itu dengan muka innocent._

"_Apa kau bilang!! Tentu saja aku perempuan!" kesabaran sang gadis sudah diambang batas._

"_Aku kira kau monster." balas lelaki itu lagi. Kali ini, benar-benar membuat kesabaran gadis itu habis._

_Dan…._

_Pertarungan antar dua makhluk(?) keras kepala pun dimulai dan berakhir dengan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengalah, ataupun meminta maaf._

_**Yeah… itu tragis…**_

_**Dan apa kau ingat saat kita 'dipertemukan'?**_

"_Kamu!!!"_

"_Pantat ayam?!!"_

_Mata biru melawan mata onyx. Tatapan ketidakpercayaan terpancar dari keduanya, maksudnya keempat bola mata itu._

"_Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang sama seperti gadis yang berada di sampingnya, hanya saja ranbut wanita itu berwarna merah dan digeraikan._

"_Bagus kalau begitu, kita jadi tak perlu mengenalkannya lagi," sambung wanita lainnya, yang membawa lelakiberambut pantat bebek disampingnya._

"_Baikalah, ayo kita langsung makan siang bersama," ajak wanita berambut merah itu._

"_Ogah! Naru mending makan sama kambing dari pada makan bareng si pantat ayam ini!" tolak gadis berambut pirang, yang mengaku dirinya bernama Naru, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah lelaki yang ia sebut 'pantat ayam'._

"_Yack!! Sasu juga gak mau makan bareng sama monster ini" balas si 'pantat ayam', yang menyebut namanya adalah Sasu, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Dan kali ini, dua orang wanita menjadi saksi hidup pertengkaran kedua anak mereka._

_**Ha…ha… hari yang paling menenangkan.**_

_**Kau ingat saat kita dijodohkan?**_

"_APA!!! DIJODOHKAN!!!"_

_Dua teriakan itu, sudah membuat kaca di seluruh rumah bergetar. Suara yang mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga. Namun, tidak mempan untuk wanita di depan Sasuke dan Naruto._

"_Iya, kita sudah setuju!" seru wanita yang berada di depan mereka, Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke, antusias. Wajahnya telihat sangat gembira, dan senyum cerah itu secerah matahari musim semi(?)._

"_Aku? Dengan si pantat ayam ini?"_

"_Aku? Dengan si moster ini?"_

_Ucapan tadi diucapkan Naruto dan Sasuke nyaris bersamaan sambil saling menuding menggunakan jari telunjuk mereka._

_Dan wanita bernama Mikoto itu hanya mengangguk dengan semangat membara_.

_**Kau ingat saat kencan pertama kita?**_

"_Hey! Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan yng ada di depannya. Ia harus tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya kalau tak ingin kecelakaan menghampiri mereka. Tapi, dari nada bicaranya, sudah terlihat bahwa ia sangat kesal._

"_Meneketehe… kalo aku gak dipaksa sama mamaku, aku juga gakkan mau pergi kok!" balas gadis yang berada di jok sampingnya. Matanya tertuju pada luar jendela di samping kirinya._

"_Kau kira aku juga tak dipaksa?" balas Sasuke kesal._

"_Huh! Menyebalkan!" dengus Naruto kesal, ia mainkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang terjatuh di sela-sela telingannya._

"_Kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sutau tempat," usul Sasuke._

"_Tidah bisa!" kata Naruto makin kesal. 'Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi!!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sebenarnya, ia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanya, namun karena kencan –yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan- paksaaan ini, tepaksa ia batalkan._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke_

"_Mamaku selalu mengikuti," jawab Naruto makin kesal._

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. Diliriknya Naruto yang sedang ngedumel tak berarti._

_Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan, mengangkat tangannya, dan menunjuk ke arah belakang, bukan ke arah jok belakang, tapi ke arah jalan di belakang mobil._

_Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto, mengarah ke kaca spion mobil yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil sedan hitam._

"_Itu mobil mamaku," seru Naruto malas-malasan._

'_Yeah bagus!!' kali ini, Sasuke yang berteriak dalam hati._

_**Sepertinya mamaku terlalu posessif, ha…ha…ha…**_

"_Lalu, kita akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

"_Taman saja" jawab Naruto._

"_Hah? Taman? Tidak ada yang lebih mewah apa! Lainnya kek! Ada mall, bioskop, restoran, atau apalah!" protes Sasuke. Uchiha gitu loh!! Sudah pasti serba mewah._

"_Hei! Jangan terlalu bermewahan deh… terkadang rasakan jadi masyarakat biasa!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah._

"_Siapa yang mau? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau."cela Sasuke_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh hah!" bentak Naruto._

"_Kau bodoh!" jawab Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'bodoh'._

_Dan kali ini, mobil mewah Sasukelah yang harus menjadi korban saksi bisu petengkaran kedua makhluk (?) keras kepala ini._

_**Dan saat itu, pertengkaran di menangkan olehku. Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa menang dengan sifat keras kepalamu. Ha…ha…**_

_**Dan saat kencan itu, kau menunjukan rasa perhatianmu padaku.**_

_**Walau kau mungkin tidak merasakannya, tapi aku tahu itu.**_

"_Kau lihat? Tak ada salahnya kita ketaman…" kata Naruto, sambil melangkah bahagia memutari taman kota._

"_Terserah kau sajalah." cibir Sasuke kesal. Tak ia kira, ia bisa kalah bertarung kata (?) dengan gadis itu, Naruto. Yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya hancur –atau menjadi lebih berwarna-. Matanya memandang sekeliling taman itu._

_Pedagang asongan dimana-mana, para gelandangan bebas berlarian kesana-sini, banyak sampah bertebaran, bau busuk juga terkadang terasa. –lebay-_

'_Apa yang tak ada salahnya?!!! Ini sangat salah!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. 'Dan apa ini kencan?'_

_BRUK_

_Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di depan mereka. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa adik kecil?" Naruto segera berjongkok, dan membantu anak itu berdiri._

_Anak itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri. Wajahnya sangat kusut, dan pakaiannya sudah compang-camping, sobek dimana-mana._

"_Terimakasih kakak." anak itu tersenyum lembut._

"_Sama-sama. Eh tunggu, kakak punya permen untuk kamu." Naruto mencegat anak kecil itu yang sudah akan pergi. Tangannya merogoh tasnya, mencari pemen yang ia maksud, namun tak di temukannya._

"_Maaf ya Dik, sepertinya permen kakak habis." akunya tanpa dosa dan nyengir ala kuda pada anak kecil itu. Merasa bersalah telah memberikan harapan(?) yang tak terwujud, walau itu hanyalah permen._

"_Nih!" tiba-tiba, dari arah samping Naruto, ada sebuah tangan besar yang menodorkan beberapa bungkus permen, yang langsung diterima anak kecil itu bahagia. Dan anak kecil itu berlari menjauh dari mereka._

_Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh pertanyaan. 'Cowok tak punya perasaan kayak dia mau kasih permen?' tanya Naruto dalam hati._

"_Kenapa kau kasih permen ke anak kecil itu tadi?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran karena Sasuke memberi permen itu._

"_Aku hanya kasihan pada anak itu," jawab Sasuke datar, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan._

'_Wah… ternyata Sasuke punya perasaan juga yah…' lega Naruto dalam hati seraya mengikuti Sasuke berjalan._

"_Aku hanya kasihan melihat anak itu tidak jadi diberi permen olehmu." sambung Sasuke._

'_Tarik perkataanku tadi! Sasuke memang tak punya perasaan!' teriakan frustasi menggema dalam hati Naruto, ia sangat kesal._

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam pikiran Naruto._

"_Heh! Kau dapat permen dari mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Memang mengherankan. seorang Sasuke, membawa permen?_

"_Dari tasmu…" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah innoncent andalannya._

_Dan seluruh anak-anak yang sedang bermain, tertawa riang, juga seluruh penghuni yang ada di taman itu, harus menjadi korban berikutnya yang harus mendengar triakan frustasi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto._

"_SASUKE!!!!!"_

_**Pengalaman yang indah… tapi aku masih heran, bagaimana caramu untuk mengambil permen dari tasku yah… ah tak pentinglah!**_

_**Dan kau ingat saat kita merayakan tahun baru bersama…**_

"_Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, Naruto, yang tiba-tiba di tarik kedalam mobil oleh Sasuke._

_Sasuke diam, hanya diam. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan tancap gas._

"_Aku tanya, mau kau bawa kemana aku?" tanya Naruto lagi._

_Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati festival akhir tahun bersama teman-temannya, tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan datang ke festifal itu. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditarik paksa begitu? Emangnya kambing apa!!_

"_Padahal sebentar lagi 'kan acara puncak…" keluh Naruto._

_Ya! Acara puncak. Menyalakan kembang api super besar yang dibuat khusus untuk tahun ini. Pertanda akhir tahun._

"_Maka dari itu, aku membawamu," jawab Sasuke datar, matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Mobil mereka bejalan menuju pinggir kota, yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat festival, dan mereka menuju ke arah perbukitan._

"_Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti._

_Mobil mereka berhenti di tengah hutan, hutan yang gelap gulita hanya ada penerangan dari sang bulan._

_Mata Naruto membelak kaget. 'Mau apa kita disini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, yang mulai berpikiran tidak jelas dari hal yang biasa, sampai hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan perasaan ini. Dia tak boleh berpikiran buruk._

_Tok tok!_

_Sebuah ketukan terdengar jelas dari kaca mobil pintu keluar di samping Naruto. Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan mulai merinding. Namun, ia segera tenang saat tahu bahwa yang mengetuk jendela pintu itu adalah Sasuke._

_Naruto segera keluar dari mobil, dan tangannya langsung di sambar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menariknya ke dalam hutan. Pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan kembali._

"_Hey pelan-pelan!" protes Naruto karena tarikan Sasuke yang kencang, dan genggaman Sasuke yang sangat kuat._

_Bukanya memelankan larinya, atau melonggarkan genggaannya, Sasuke malah makin kencang berlari._

_Naruto yang sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri, kehilangan keseimbangannya. Yang membuatnya terjatuh, dan Sasuke yang behenti berlari._

"_Akh." rintih Naruto sakit._

_Sasuke yang sudah terburu-buru, tanpa persetujuan Naruto, langsung mengangkat Naruto dan mengendongnya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya._

_Pikiran Naruto sudah buruk, ia terlihat putus asa dan malas untuk memberontak. Badannya lemas, ditambah rasa sakit karena terjatuh tadi._

_Syuut… DOR!!!_

_Terlambat, Naruto sudah terlambat untuk melihat kembang api itu. Buktinya, kembang api itu sudah meledak di langit hitam barusan. Dan saat malam ini, harga dirinya akan hilang –menurut Naruto pribadi-. Naruto hanya menutup mata, ingin rasanya menangis._

"_Syukurlah, belum terlambat." guman Sasuke datar, dan langsung menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang ia gendong._

_Naruto yang penasaran oleh tempat di sekelilingnnya, membuka mata. Dan saat itu, matanya membulat, badannnya terasa kaku, dan mulutnya berdecak kagum. Dan di depan matanya adalah…_

_Hamparan kerlap-kerlip cahanya –yang sebenarnya hanya lampu biasa-, hanya perasaan yang bisa mendeskripsikan._

_Sasuke dan Naruto ada di bukit tertinggi pinggir kota, yang dengan jelas dapat melihat seluruh area festival itu. Di tambah kembang api yang terlihat sangat dekat. Seluruh pikiran buruk Naruto hilang seketika._

"_Kurasa kau akan menyukainya, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini." kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang sangat tersengal-sengal, kelelahan sepertinya. Yah maklum, berlari sambil menggendong seseorang yang lumayan berat. Pasti sangat melelahkan._

"_Aku sangat menyukainya, terimakasih!!" seru Naruto, sambil menerjang Sasuke. Menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan hangat jodohnya –yang sebenarnya dipaksakan kedua orang mereka-._

_Syuut! DOR!!_

_Sasuke terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk membalas peluk Naruto. Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran._

"_Kalau begitu, mana balasanmu?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya._

_Naruto membelakan matannya, dan ia dorong jauh-jauh Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya._

"_A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tergagap, mukanya sudah memerah._

_Sasuke diam, pura-pura marah padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah tertawa melihat raut wajah Naruto yang imut itu._

_Syuut! DOR!!_

_Naruto mulai merasa bersalah, memang ia sangat senang diajak ke tempat ini. Melihat pemandangan festival keseluruhan. Walau sebelumnya ia takut._

"_Kau marah Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir._

_Syuut! Syuut! DOR! DOR!_

_Sasuke kembali tertawa dalam hati, tapi ia hanya diam di luarnya._

"_Baiklah…" lirih Naruto, mukanya memerah. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan secepat kilat menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Sasuke dan secepat kilat pula menariknya. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kembang api yang ada di langit. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

_Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya di putar oleh Sasuke._

"_Ap--" sebelum Naruto berkata, bibirnya sudah di kunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto ingin berontak, namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang dibagi Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto hanya menikmati._

_**Kau telah mengambil first kiss-ku Sasuke, tapi aku juga mencuri first kiss mu. XP**_

_**Yah, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku memang sudah mengakui perasaanku, aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Dan akhirnya kita betunangan.**_

_Semua orang yang hadis di sana tersenyum, terlebih kedua orang itu, Sasuke dan Naruto._

_Sasuke dengan lembut memasangkan sebuah cincin cantik di jari manis Naruto, Naruto juga memasangkan cincin yang serupa ke jari manis Sasuke. Dan mereka bepelukan._

_Semua orang tepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang menangis saking terharunya. Padahal ini hanyalah pertunangan biasa. Dan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto yang paling bahagia, terutama Kushina dan Mikoto yang entah sudah berapa lama menangis._

_Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan penuh perasaan –walau sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin lebih-._

_**Dan hari valetine yang paling membahagiakan**_

"_Naruto..." panggil Sasuke saat memasuki rumah Naruto yang sepi. Sasuke memang sudah bebas keluar masuk ke rumah Naruto semaunya. Walaupun hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini keputusan Kushina._

_Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki jauh lebih dalam ke rumah Naruto, dan ia memilih untuk ke kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua._

_Namun sebelum Sasuke menaiki anak tangga, hidung sasuke mencium bau sesuatu, seperti bau coklat. Sasuke tersenyum, dan membatalkan pergi menuju kamar Naruto, ia lebih memilih pergi ke dapur. Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti ada di sana._

_Dan setelah sampai di pintu dapur, bau coklat makin terasa. Sasuke makin yakin kalau Naruto ada di sana._

_Sasuke membuka pintu dapur, melangkah masuk, dan menutup pintu dapur kembali. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menbelakangi Sasuke, gadis yang ia cari, Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena tebakannnya benar._

"_Sedang apa kau Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, walau sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sedikit terlonjak, kaget mungkin._

"_Tidak sedang apa-apa kok!" Naruto membalikan badannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu, dan tubuh Naruto di posisikan seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Sasuke sadar itu._

"_Apa yang ada di belakangmu Naru?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh dengan seringai licik._

"_T… tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Naruto gugup._

"_Aku mencim bau coklat," kata Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang makin gugup saja, dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa._

"…" _Naruto hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, karena kepergok membuat coklat._

"_Untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya melihat-lihat semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat coklat, yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Naruto._

"_U…Untuk…" Naruto mencari alasan yang tepat. Gengsi kalau ia bilang membuat coklat untuk Sasuke, yang bisa ia akan mendapat tawa telak dari Sasuke, "Untuk… HINATA!!" seru Naruto bahagia._

_Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu ialah sahabat terbaik Naruto di kampusnya._

"_Bukan untukku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto makin gugup._

"_Si…siapa juga yang mau memberimu coklat?" bantah Naruto._

"_Baiklah, aku tak butuh coklat, tapi aku akan membantumu,"_

"_Gak! Gak! Kau pergi saja," bantah Naruto, ia mulai melanjutkan melelehkan coklatnya, walau dengan kegugupan yang sangat tinggi._

"_Aku takkan pergi…" paksa Sasuke. Tangannya mulai memainkan krim berwarna pink, yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk membuat hiasannya._

"_Kalau begitu kau lihat saja." ucap Naruto._

_Kali ini, Sasuke tidak memprotes. Ia colek krim pink itu dengan telunjuknya dan ia arahkan telunjuknya yang sudah ditempeli oleh krim pink itu ke arah pipi Naruto. Dan saat tepat mendarat di pipi Naruto, Naruto kaget._

"_Eh!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, yang sedang mengelap telunjuknya dengan sapu tangan._

_Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya. Naruto lalu mengusap pipi kanannya sendiri dengan tangan, dan ia menemukan sebuah krim pink, yang sekarang berpindah tempat ke telapak tangannnya._

_Naruto kesal, ia tahu ini perbuatan usil Sasuke, lalu ia sedikit mencolek coklat lelehannya, dan ia membalaskan dendamnya._

_Sasuke sedikit keget atas balasan Naruto, ia lihat, dipipinya kini telah bertengger dengan manis (?) lelehan coklat._

_Sasuke membalas lagi, lalu dibalas lagi oleh Naruto. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan colek mencolek antara Sasuke dan Naruto._

_15 menit kemudian…_

_Dengan kekuatan dua orang yang mukanya sudah terkotori oleh krim dan coklat, juga atas pengorbanan (?) dapur kesayangan Kushina yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, sebatang coklat berbentuk lingkaran, berdiameter sekitar 7 cm, terlahir (?)._

_Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia letakan coklat satu-satunya yang dapat ia buat karena keterbatasan bahan –yang sudah di gunakan untuk perang colek-colekan-._

"_Kau benar akan memberikannya untuk Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang telah membersihkan mukanya dan berganti pakaian karena pakaiannya tadi sudah kotor terlumuri krim dan coklat._

"_Ini untukmu Sasuke." jawab Naruto keceplosan. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membelakkan mata. 'BODOH!!' triak Naruto dalam hati. Mukanya sudah memerah._

_Sasuke tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan mencium keningnya._

_**Kau menhancurkan karyaku Sasuke!**_

_**Yah… masa lalu yang menyenangkan.**_

_**Dan sekarang, aku sangat bahagia,**_

_**Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita, aku dan kau, sudah akan duduk di bangku pelaminan. Mengikat janji seumur hidup.**_

_**Dan aku harap, rasa bahagia ini takkan pernah hilang.**_

_**XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX**_

"Sedang apa kau Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis berambut pirang yang digeraikan itu, memakai piyama berwarna biru muda. Ia berjalan mendekati suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha yang baru saja diresmikan tadi pagi. Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai, sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Tulisanmu menarik juga Naruto…" seringai licik muncul di bibir pucat Sasuke, matanya masih memandang buku di hadapannya itu.

Naruto yang tidak tahu dengan maksud 'tulisanmu' itu, mendekat dan ikut membaca buku yang dipegang Sasuke. Dan Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Hei! Itu buku diaryku!" teriak Naruto kaget, ia secepat kilat menarik buku diarynya dari gengaman Sasuke.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Sasuke tersenyum, ingin rasanya ia tertawa lepas.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memanas mengingat apa yang ia tulis di buku diarnya, tentang perasaaannya, tentang masalahnya, tentang semua yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain selain Naruto sendiri.

"Kau tak bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suami tercintamu ini kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberi penekan pada kata 'tercinta' karena memang itulah yang tertulis di dalam buku Naruto.

Pipi Naruto sukses memerah bagai bara api. Dan ia menyimpulkan sesuatu; 'Sasuke sudah membaca semua tulisannnya'.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, dan mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Naruto, dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Matanya memandang Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu menembunyikan sesuatu lagi." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya, agar Naruto bisa menatap kesungguhan darinya. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis, dan mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto hanya menikmatinya.

Sebuah kecupan berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Sasuke mulai berani memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Naruto, dan Naruto menyambut lidah Sasuke dengan membukanya mulut Naruto.

Sasuke lalu membaringkan Naruto pada kasur yang berada tepat di sampingn mereka tanpa melepas lumatannya. Sasuke lalu menindihi tubuh kecil Naruto.

Lumatan Sasuke terus dilakukannya. Lidah Sasuke mulai menyapu seluruh yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya mengerang kecil. Sasuke lalu mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung, dan itu disambut oleh Naruto dengan senang hati. Ciuman itu menjadi sangat panas.

Sasuke melepas lumatannya. Mereka lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Bibir Sasuke lalu bergerak lagi, menyusuri leher Naruto. Harum shampo Naruto tercium. Sasuke menggigit pelan sepanjang dagu Naruto hingga ke leher. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang lembab dan panas itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri

Sasuke menggigit bagian sensitif Naruto sekitar leher, dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan yang terlihat jelas, kissmark.

"Akh…" Naruto mengerang keras, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang kuat mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, meluncur ke lengan Naruto, memutari pinggang hingga ke pinggul Naruto.

Naruto membalas Sasuke dengan bermain kecil dengan begian bawah Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan ciuman penuh gairah kembali, menyelusupkan lidahnya diantara bibir Naruto. Mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan mereka selama beberapa menit.

Tangan Sasuke membelai balik punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ah….." dan sekali lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang nikmat.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilati daerah leher Naruto dengan lembut -lagi-, ia berikan teknanan lembut pada beberapa tempat. Ia singkirkan rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupinya dengan satu tangan. Ia hisap, jilat, hisap lagi sukses membuat Naruto mengerang keras.

"Sa…Su… kheh…" Sasuke senang namanya disebut oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke lebih menginginkan Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tubuh mereka sudah tidak ada satu helai benang pun yang menempel.

Lidah Sasuke turun ke lembah kedua payudara Naruto. Dijilatnya dengan lembut dan hisap, meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark. Dan tangannya mulai meraba-raba punggung Naruto lagi.

"Ah…" erang Naruto merasakan nikmat kembali.

Sasuke yang semakin lapar, mulai berani mendaki payudara Naruto dengan lidahnya. Ia tekan penuh kehangatan, dan ia hisap, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di puncak payudara.

Payudara satunya tidak dibiarkan Sasuke menganggur. Salah satu tangannya, meremas payudara Naruto.

Sementara permainan lidah belum selesai. Sasuke memutari sekitar puting telebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya mengulum puting Natuto.

" Sa…sasu….khehh…hh…." erang Naruto, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Setelah Sasuke puas, sasuke pindah ke payudara sebelah. Ia melakukan hal yang ama. Jilat… hisap… jilat…hisap… membuat Naruto makin tak mampu mengontrol suaranya yang membangkitkan gairah Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke berpindah tempat, terus turun. Hingga ia menemukan pusar Naruto. Ia masukkan lidahnya, dan sedikit membuat gerakan memutar yang membuat Naruto melonjak nikmat.

Kemudian, kepala Sasuke berpindah tempat, kebagian bawah. Ia kecup paha mulus Naruto, memberikan penekanan pada beberapa tempat, menjilatnya, mengisapnya, dan terus naik, hingga mencapai apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Vagina Naruto.

Ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantu pekerjaanya. Ia buka belahan vagina Naruto lebar-lebar, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang vagina Naruto.

"Akh… Sa…Sas…..ah…" Naruto melonjak kaget karena perlakuan dari sang suaminya. Kakinya sedikit berontak, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesusahan, dan Sasuke mengunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kaki Naruto yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sasuke memasukan lidahnya, mengecap rasa Naruto, yang belum terjamahi oleh siapapun. Ia membuat gerakan memutar dan maju-mundur berulang-ulang.

Lidah Sasuke di keluarkan dari lubang Naruto yang becek karena air liurnya. Lidahnya berpindah ke pusat kenikmatan, klitoris Naruto. Ia kulum, hisap, dan sekali-kali lidahnya bergoyang memutar di sekitar klitoris.

"Sa…Sasukeh….a…aku…." belum selesai Naruto bebicara, Sasuke sudah meraup seluruh vagina Naruto, tangannya meremas pantat mulus Naruto dengan penuh perasaan, lidahnya masih tetap bermain di klitoris Naruto.

"Sa….SA…AKH!!!!" akhirnya, cairan yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke keluar, memenuhi rongga mulut Sasuke, dan tanpa merasa jijik Sasuke menelan semuanya.

"Kau manis Naru." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Dan kemudian menggigit pinggir daun telinga Naruto.

Sasuke mulai berganti posisi, ia berjongkok di depan muka Naruto. Mempertontonkan kejantanannya dengan sangat jelas, dan berukuran besar.

Naruto yang tahu maksud Sasuke, langsung menggenggam batang penis Sasuke, ia kecup kepala penis Sasuke, diselingi dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil.

Naruto lalu melahap seluruh batang Sasuke, ia kulum, dan sesekali ia gigit, atau hisap. Sedangkan tangannya bermain di testis Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat melonjak nikmat, menikmati kehangatan mulut Naruto yang terus membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

"Akh… Naru…" Sasuke mengerang nikmat, ia rasakan setiap hisapan, dan gigitan lembut yang di berikan oleh Naruto di penisnya.

Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dengan tempo yang lambat, awalnya. Namun makin cepat seiring cepatnya deru nafas Sasuke.

"Ah…oh…a… Naruto…." erang Sasuke penuh kenikmatan. Naruto makin mempercepat gerakannya.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah hampir klimaks, menundanya dan menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Naruto. Terdengar geraman protes yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke tesenyum tipis, dan mengecup pelan bibir Naruto.

Sasuke lalu bersiap, melebarkan kaki Naruto, Naruto dengan senang hati melebarkan kakinya, memberi kemudahan untuk Sasuke beraksi.

Sasuke mempersiapkan batang penisnya di depan lubang vagina Naruto. Ia gesekan terlebih dahulu kepala penisnya ke kulit bagian vagina Naruto, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Akh….. Sasu… sekarang pliss..." Naruto memohon di sela-sela deru nafasnya yang saling berlomba. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap penuh nikmat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar permohonan Naruto. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, tubuh mereka berdua telah menyatu.

"AKH!!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, walau bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah yang pertama bagi Naruto. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Sasuke menikmati keberadaan dirinya dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto lalu menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya, tanda Sasuke sudah boleh bekerja.

Sasuke lalu mulai menaik turunkan penisnya, menghujam dalam vagina Naruto, menyentuh titik kenikmatan abadi yang mampu membuat Naruto melihat berjuta bintang di atasnya.

"Ah…oh…ah…oah…." desah Naruto setiap kali Sasuke menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Ah…" Sasuke juga menikmati vagina Naruto yang menghisap-hisap.

Kecepan in-out Sasuke makin dipecepat, disusul semakin cepatnya desah nikmat Naruto.

"Ah… Sasu… lebih dalam…" pinta Naruto di sela erangan nikmatnya.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ia makin dalam menghujamkan batang penisnya kedalam vagina naruto. Naik, turun, narik, turun, dan makin cepat. Meraka menikmati melodi gesekan yang tercipta, membuai kedua manusia ini untuk mencapai kepuasan.

"Sasu.. aku mau sampai…" teriak Naruto

"Aku ju…ga…" balas Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan lubang Naruto makin menyempit tanda Naruto sudah mulai mengejang. Sasuke makin dalam dan makin cepat hingga akhirnya.

"SA…SAASUKE!!"

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya, namun terhambat karena sperma Sasuke yang mendesak masuk. Hingga akhirnya, sperma dan rahim berbaur menjadi satu.

"Ah…" Naruto mengerang menikmati sisa-sisa organisme mereka, juga kehangatan dalam tubuhnya. Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatap. Kemudian mereka berciuman singkat.

"Aku belum puas Naruto…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto kaget.

"Hei! Jangan bilang ada babak ke dua Sasuke!!" protes Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam paling panjang bagi mereka, juga malam yang paling nikmat.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Dan tidak lupa,**_

_**Malam pertama kita, yang kita lewati dengan bahagia**_

**^oo^**

_**With Love**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**10 Juli 2009**_

_**XXXXXX**_

**X —END—X**

**

* * *

**

Hoshi: Gomen kalo kepanjangan n banyak typonya -_-; –tengok kanan kiri- HIRA!!! Dimana kau!!!?? –treak pake toa-

Hening…

Hoshi: HHIIIIIRAAAAA!!!! –tengok depan belakang-

Hening…

Hoshi: -ngeliatin Hira yang tidur sambil ngiler- Ni anak, gue lagi ngetik malah enak molor… ya sudahlah! Gimana lemonnya? Kurang hotkah? Tenyata susah ya buat lemon, ni aja aku butuh banyak perjuangan, HUWEE!! –nangis ala kemerdekaan-. -Ngeliatin Hira yang masih molor, kali ini sambil senyum kayak orgil- Ketemu ma Shikamaru kali dimimpinya… XD

**Arigato**

**Review or flame?**


End file.
